fight for what you want
by demon danielle
Summary: this is about sherry finding the man that she love but it may come with a price but can love come throw 4 them (and maybe some lemon but duno yet)
1. Chapter 1

sorry i delete the 1st on i did silly me but i hope this one is good as i did 1st and i will do more

**sherry made her way to her boss room but her mind was not on the job she was going to get oh no it was on the man she meet 6 mouth ago this man was Jake Muller , the son of Albert Wesker but he was not like his dad not cold like him , jake had a hart but he may not show it but sherry could not get him off her mind . **

**she came to her boss door knocking on the door and waited for a bit as she was going to walk away the door opened ,standing there was leon , his look on his face was cold as if he had been told something he did not like "come on in " he step to the side to let sherry in the warm room, she look around but her eyes when back to leon then from not where a voices broke the silence " sherry take a seat we have a job for you " she made her was to the seat and sat there , a folder was slid over the desk to her " read it " his voice was like ice as he told her what to do . sherry open the folder she eyes flash over it "so .. what do i have to do ?" she didn't hear leon walk up behind her " you have to find someone but we don't know who they are ...but we will drop you in the area where they are " sherry look at him then back to the folder 'so am guessing there a t virus out brake ' think to herself "is this about the out brake ?" the look on leon and her boss faces told her all she need to know, she smile then got up "so when do i leave " her boss stud up " you leave to night so go home and get ready and get some sleep ... leon will drive you home" she nodded and walk out with leon be hind her .**

* * *

**leon open the car door for sherry ,she put her bag in then got in " sherry i will pick you up at 12:30 and your flit is at 1:30 so be ready for then "leon started the engine and speed of down the road , she did not say a thing all the way to her house . when he pulled up to her house "thank you leon " then she got out off the car , he speed off.**

**sherry walk in to her home and made her way to her bed room to peak her bag but she stop and look at the pic on her bedside table it was the last time she was with jake , in the pic he had his same old look on his face with a little smile but sherry was striking her tong out and doing the peace sign , they had take the pic be4 she had to come back to the usa , a smile slowly foamed on her face as she look at it ' i miss him so much but what i miss the most is his touch ,sound of his voice , his jokes and most of all his smell ' sherry bit her lip at what she was thinking ,she slamed the pic down on the table "i need to pake not think of him like that " she grabbed her bag and got to work in peaking. she folded the last of her clothes and put the in her bag then sat on her bed slowly laying back in her bed her eyes slowly feel shut .**

**there was a loud banging that rip sherry form her sleep as she shot up form her bad and ran to the door to fine leon standing there "come on get you stuff there sending you out in 1 hour so move it !" he sounded mad , he push his way in to her house made his way to her room to grad her bag "why leon ?" she ask from behind him **


	2. Chapter 2

hay guy hope you are liking this but i have to say am really sorry for spelling it may not be right (not the best speller in the world but oh well) so let get back to the story ,oh and put what you think about it and if you want to see more of my work xxxxxxxx thank you

* * *

**Leon**** look at her "you got to go now and that that" sherry look at him trying to read his body language but he was giving her nothing but he didn't give her time to have a go at him because he grab her arm and pulled her in to him with a cold sounding voice "get in the car now " 'what is getting to him ' sherry was thinking to herself , he let her go in one swift move he put her bag over his shoulder and walk out in a mood , sherry ran after him "Leon ! what is up ?" he look back her but say no word to her and getting in the car , sherry got in but all the way to the airport she look out the window her mind went back to Jake and to the time they where in the cabin and he push her to the floor as a hail of bullets rip throw the cabin + how close his face was to hers . "sherry sherry !" Leon voice pulled her back to the real word "where here"she got out the car and walk down the runway to her helicopter that was waiting to take her to god knows where , she look back to see Leon walking at a slow pace with her bag , he was looking down all the way to her-side then he handed her bag to her "well good luck" sherry dropped her bag and put her arms around his neck and hug him " thank you " then she let him go Leon look at her the socket to her "go on you need to go now " he sound sad that she had to do this job on her own but it was not the fist time she had done this, a young man walk up to sherry "miss we will be dropping in the zone soon so miss will you kit up" he sound sweet but there was a bitterness to him "emm do you know where am being drop ?" he look at her with a cold look on his face " where you were last time but about 10 mills out miss"as he say this a red light went off "it time miss" sherry got up placing the bag on her back and made her way to the doors to jump out off the helicopter .**

* * *

**some where in the drop that look like a war zone with cars on fire ,smock and stuff falling down**. **the smock was think but the as someone standing there , the silent was rip to shrewd with the sound of a raw that could make the king of the jungle run a way but the person in the smoke did not move but tanned to face the monster that came charging throw a wall "well it about time you showed your ugly face" the voice was male and strong .**

**the male move in to the light and out of the smoke his face a a scar on his left cheek , he was tall and not to slim but he was slim . jack hand slip down to where his gun was on the side of his leg and in a flash pulled the gun out and and sinter the gun at the middle of the monster head and pull the trigger one, two ,three time with that the monster was down not moving " really that easy " Jake eyes look up at the sky to see a helicopter fly over head "what the fuck? " helicopter stop a block away from Jake "well better go see who it is then" he set of running down to her it was hiving over.**

* * *

**sherry look over the edge and got herself ready to jump out "miss we will be dropping in 5 " sherry look up at him the nodded "emm may i ask " but she was cut short as he jump out and slid down the rope , she made her way behind him when they touch down on the grand they where seamed be zombie . a older man shouted out what they had to do and they did what they had been told**


	3. Chapter 3

hay readers this is part 3 in Jake and sherry story so i hope you like it and tell me what you think about it thank you xxxxx

* * *

**Jake got closer to there the gunfire was coming from to see a swam of the undead snaring a team but he couldn't see who they where until he heard some one shout a name he now all to will "sherry we need to get you out of here" a male shout.**

**Jake couldn't not see sherry in the swam but then he could hear "but there no where for us to go" with that jake move his hand down the side of his leg to here his gun was in one move he pulled his gun out and opened fire on the swam "who the hell is it?" one of the soldier shouted .**

**Jake**** was getting closer in to the fight in time to see sherry get put to the floor with that he ran to her side and push the monster off her "super girl your getting weak " he had his smug grin on his face , sherry look at him then got up but dint not say a word to him but went back to fight . ****After the fight sherry walk over to jake look at him then sat next to him , she opened her mouth to say some thing but one of the soldier walk over to them " we need to get moving " then he look a jake "who are you i was not told we had back up out here" sherry look at jake with a cold look then it swig in her haed "your the one " she muttered , jake and the young soldier look at her "what " jake watch her like a hark " but sherry how do you know it him ? " sherry look you and him"because it has to be jake just look at him " he lok at him then to some cut that where on him arms " as he been infected?" sherry look down to where the young man was looking " your arm jake " her warm soft hand can to jake not so warm arm as she slowly ran her hand up and down over the cut on him arm , as he when to pull a way her grip on him got harder "don't think about it Jake " her voice was warm to him , he nodded at her and sat the and let her heal him. sherry look up in time to see Chris redfield group of men walk over to then " so i see they sent you lot as my reinforcement" then his eyes when to jake "and jake didn't think i would see you again" **


End file.
